Meet the Class
by THEOconnoli
Summary: What if you weren't what you thought you were? And who you were, is someone you didn't think you had the capacity to be.
1. Normality what

HEY-O! Theo here, this is a small story I wanted to write, it might or might not be all that serious, who knows : D

**LET'S SEE WHERE THIS LITTLE TRAIN TAKES US.**

**_Note: I don't own any cultural references. Some of the obvious, Homestuck and TF/TF2. _**

Her name was Sam.

Or rather, most of her friends called her Sammy, and that sat just right with her.

Today, was supposedly like any other day, normal cubed breakfast, normal artificial morning. Sammy drove her own car and would make her way to the super secret science facilities where she and her friends work. Not before disconnecting her self from the IV bag next to her bed which contained copious amounts of internet. Today's flavor, Classic Team Fortress from 2012, the Man V.S Machine zing to be exact.

Swiping up a book about psychosis, Sammy waltzed into her car and a rather happy manner, today was the day that she and her friends were going to cosplay as Homestucks, an extremely ancient and highly praised literary work about the trials of a young boy and his 3 other friends that faced an extremely powerful Time Lord. Just a light read for most intellectuals. Sammy was the lovely Rose Lalonde, she was going to hit it out of the park today with this white outfit, she brought her Flthulu plush and everything, it's gonna be HELLACIOUS.

"SAMMY!" As Sammy entered the testing building, she heard the chimed voice of her lively and animated friend Aes. Aes was a 5 foot american tomboy that Sammy had suspected liked flannel shirts, leather jackets and straight denim a little too much, but today Aes aced a green pogo monster on her shirt and white shorts. Sammy covered her face playfully.

"Hey! Did you hear? The machine is going to be online today!" Aes exclaimed, eyes wide. Sammy's pale face sported large amber eyes as she clapped her hands on her cheeks, almost resembling a cute little fish.

"Really?! No way!"

"HELL YEAH! I signed us up to be the first to test that baby out! Can you believe it? Travel through dimensions! It's going to be swanky!" Aes's habit of being fidgety overcame her, jumping up and down.

Of course time travel was not a new thing, it's been around ever since the mid 2000's when a curious and brilliant scientist made it possible, no one knew who it was because the scientist died in the opening of the first portal, but hey! Left the technology behind, and finders keepers.

Sammy's smile was contagious, only a select few privileged get to even sign up for inventions testing, let alone testing the inventions themselves. Time travel was old news, about 300,000 years old, but dimension jumping?

Berserk.

"Go ahead and go to the testing chamber, I need to put away my stuff!" Sammy uttered excitedly, Aes flounced away as Sammy herself wandered quickly to the employee's lounge. It was of course empty, with nothing more than a couple of hydro-powered tables and a vending machine everyone always fights over. It was the only one that didn't sell the shit-health packs the company tries to push on them.

Sammy didn't mind them that much, she was kind of a awkward closet hipster.

As she was about to set her little Flthulu inside her own cub-space, the lights started to flicker. Rapidly at first, then shut down completely.

"Piece of shit lights." Sammy cursed under her breath, it was extremely dark and a bit unsettling to be by herself. She continued close the cub's door, watching the blue light go out from the inside. The lights above however, still did not come back. She held her book of psychosis tightly, reminding herself that the building had safe lights for such an occasion. It wasn't the dark that she feared, but the facility had a bad habit of accidentally letting experiments loose once in a blue moon.

Today seemed to be one of those moons.

From the tips of her fingers she felt a charge. A warning. Something was here.

Turning on her heels, nobody around. Silence. She didn't dare speak aloud. Out of the corner of her eye however she saw a tall figure on the other side of the room. It looked solid but obscured at the same time. She froze. Slowly letting a small sound escape her. She turned her head slightly in the same direction as the figure.

Just as the figure turned sharply in her direction.


	2. Portal Schmortal

I've decided to make this a silly crack before the REAL DEAL comes out, as in, when my friend actually posts HER version of the story, which I am sure will be an epic in epic proportions! I apologize in advance for the little TF2 thus far but I promise here on out_ it's New Mexico baby!_

_So, you read to rid yourself of numbing agents and Aperture-like atmos?_

**_D-D-D-D-D-DIIISSCLAIMER!_**

* * *

"SAM!"

"JESUS!" Sammy flipped her shit and dropped her book. Aes laughed, leaning in through the door looking at the place where Sammy was just staring at. Seeing no one there.

"Hey man! How high do you have to be to be here, when there's adventure awaiting!" Aes smiled, picking up the book.

"I think I saw something." She confided, both looked around the room. Empty. Except for the vending machine.

"You've had waaaay too much food bites dude, come on let's go!" Aes gently shoved the book into Sammy's arms. Following her friend, Sammy swiped a blonde lock out of her face, double checking. Nobody.

She was too smart to believe that it was nothing though.

[ALL BETA TESTERS, CENTER STAGE IN T-MINUS 5]

The familiar loud cackling voice of the benevolent announcers sounded as Sammy followed Aes and several other to the platform. Energy surged throughout the crowd that seemed to be immune to her as she squeezed the middle of her nose.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aes asked tentatively, Sammy nodded.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit off I guess." Her eyes wandered to the very top of the opening of the sterile white ceiling. Upstairs was where the testing area was and it was as loud and busy as usual.

Flooded with real sunlight, the testers were all directed into separate white rooms, all calibrated in a circle facing the middle. One window each sufficed to look out on a perch to a small machine with a group of scientists working to set it up. One of the scientists came in to Sammy's room to give her a shot to the arm for clarity and a bungee cord.

"Tie this around your waist and dun't agitate it to much ay?" Sammy nodded her head, at the same time questioning the safety measures of this test. She pulled up the zipper on her dark blue suit that would serve as protective covering in case something, _bad_, should arise.

"You ready to rock this puppy!?" Sammy could hear Aes through the open hallway. They both laughed as the doors shut automatically and air sealed. Instantly the familiar mist drifted from the ceiling tingled Sammy's skin, it fogged quickly leaving not much room to see, but easy to breathe. She liked to think it was a disinfectant and actually not the numbing agent she knew it was.

Suddenly, the booming sounds of the machine outside whirled and she could see the lights flash yellow, flickering to life around the squircle shaped portal. She took her usual stance, keeping her knees bent, just in case something gnarly decided to jump out. The mist started to subside slightly, but her portal didn't open.

She waited.

5 seconds, 6 seconds, nothing.

It must be a glitch, it has to be.

"Hey guys!" Sammy called out, the intercom provided no information. She stood up straight. The suit hugged her contour as she brought her arms to their sides, lightly touching the harness and the holster.

"_We found you."_ a small voice called out from behind. She whipped around, no one but mist.

"Guys!" Sammy called out once more, just as she was about to bang on the exit the doors, her portal started to creak open. Humid hot air rushed by her like a storm, attacking her lungs and face. On the other side.

Darkness.

"_Come along"._

* * *

"DAMMIT SNIPER WOULD YOU AT LEAST **_TRY_** AND KILL DA BOTS?" Agitated, frustrated, and surrounded by pee. Sniper was not a happy camper. Killing machines was not easy, the hellish things could take hell and eat it for breakfast.

Having an upset Scout was not a bonus, and Sniper wished more than anything to shoot the bugger in the head, just once, JUST ONCE.

He had found a good perch dangerously near the BLU's base camp, watching the rambunctious Heavy mow down the robotic men inside the only opening stopping them from getting out and slaughtering them all. Medic, not far behind, Engie was back at base protecting the intell, and Spy?

Well, the french bastard could be anywhere inside the base by now. Scout on the other hand, for a lack for better words, overstepped the boundary and got locked into combat with a big, mean Pyro machine. Scout did not make it.

"Dammit." Sniper wiped a bead from his brow as he saw his teammates struggle to keep their own, it was a nightmare. Looking at the increasingly horrid view of BLU bots overflowing, it was clear the not even Heavy could keep them at bay.

They were at their wit's end.

They were going to lose.

Again.


	3. The Femme Fatale

LET THE SILLINESS BEGIN.

Careful, you might get a bad case of "wtf" from reading this

_**THIS IS A-O DISLCAIM-O**_

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Was that...

"YOU'RE ASKIN ME? WHERE IN SAM'S HELL DID YOU EVEN COME FROM?"

No...It can't be...

"NO NO NO NO NO OH GOD HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

Is that...the voice of a woman?

Sniper lowered the gun from his eyes, astounded. That can't be possible, a woman, here?

In the middle of battle?

Forcing his gaze from the field, Sniper listened to a very frantic Engie argue over the ear piece while the other surviving members that were not going through respawn started barking at the same time.

"Crikey." Headaches everywhere.

…...

"NO STOP! GET BACK OVER HERE! DAG- NABBIT!" Engie stayed glued to the entrance, tortured over whether to protect the intell or chase down the foreign woman zipping straight into the fray. His teammates would give him hell for it for sure, yeah... but, this was civilian here! Right?

A lady at that.

Making a grunting noise that likened to an annoyed bear, he chased after her. She was fast, extremely fast, and weird. He was in the room when she crashed from the ceiling like a pile of bricks, leaving a giant burning hole above their heads. Right in the intell room. The sentries didn't even attack her, which was strange enough, in fact, they grew a pair of legs and started running out of the room. Ungrateful little bastards.

"STOP! Hoo wee." Engie couldn't keep up, she rounded a corner and was gone, he asserted his hat and covered his mouthpiece.

"Guys! She going outside!"

"Who's the skirt?!" Scout's boston accent rised, Engie scoffed, how the hell was he suppose to know?

"Huddda hudda hudda hudaa?" Pyro joined the convo. Not productively, he...she...it was talking about a bunny it saw run across the field. It got blown up.

"Iluvevery, single… one of ye…boooooooooooooom goes ther weasaawwl." Demo's more-drunken-than-usual voice slurred.

"Whoa Demo are you drunk right now? You can't be serious we are on the job!...Got any booze left?" Dammit Scout.

"MOND DIEU! Listening to you all is making me STUPID." The frenchman's agitated voice only joined the slur of the rest of the team, questioning where the girl came from, and the dying voices of a billion robots on the other side.

"AH DON'T KNOW YOU IJDITS!" Engie shouted, "Someone catch her!"

….

"Crikey." Sniper had abandoned his post in search for a new one when the bots finally done Heavy in.

Ironically by another Heavy bot who killed Heavy's sandvich, the death of the sandvich sent both heavies into a spiraling depression in where Heavy bot comforted Heavy, but then asploded from the severe sadness. Taking both of them and a pissed off Medic back to their spawning areas.

Everything was going down the shit river on a shitty boat made of Jarate jars and a Heavy's colossal dead body singing under the glow of a thousand sandviches. Sniper was half tempted to Nope Worm is way out of this mess but then that would require having no bones. This just made him sad.

He ran down a flight of stairs hoping to make a clean break

"BLOODY...OH SHIT." The bot was a Pyro, evil lingered behind it's lifeless eyes, and it sent heebie jeebies down his spine. Before he pulled out a jar of Jarate the Pyro started to short circuit and crashed right on top of him. The heavy metal junk landed ungracefully crashing the jar anyway, covering them both in pee.

"Oh no." The soft woman's voice hovered near the door. Sniper pulled the Pyrobot off him in time to see the blonde woman, terrorfied, and gone in a flash.

He could have sworn he saw lightning in her fingertips.


	4. Oh Low Shovel

I am sorry if my writing skills and my story causes you to start crying cheerios from your bellybutton as you watch the hotdog dance upon a pearly covered tear singing it's own rendition of Carry On My Wayward Son with nothing but a tissue and a piece of grass.

**_AY-O DISCLAIM-O_**

* * *

_"Come here. Come here."_  
No, you must not listen to the voice in the dark.

_"I bet this experience has been...electrifying."_  
Oh god what was that? That voice again mixed into the sounds and chaos that was the battleground. Sammy ran away, hoping to get far away from the strange looking thugs and their plight with the men in blue. Twins, twins everywhere. The fall had hindered her greatly leaving her disorientated and confused.

After escaping from the seemingly, and genuinely confused Texan man, Sammy avoided every living being, including the dark mass that appeared everywhere with large glowy eyes. She could see it everywhere, never moving to walk or talk but she knew it was ITS voice inside her head and she knew that IT was after HER. Sammy ran hard looking for somebody without a gun to help her.

Then and there! Salvation in the distance, a man in blue uniform, seemingly calm and friendly. She ran up to the being, failing to notice the mechanical movements, and merely tapped his back. A blue Pyro short circuited violently and fell heavily upon another individual blocking the door. Sammy saw but the horrified confuzzled face behind aviators and bolted away in the other direction.

Only to run straight into bigger lug in blue, with a machine gun towering over her and a voice of a mechanical killing machine. The sheer impact of her head meeting the HeavyBot's chest rendered her unconscious, crumpling to the ground. The last thing she saw were the feet of the machine, and beyond from between his legs, the dark shadowy mass of a figure with glowing eyes staring from a distance. It's mouth nonexistent, but its voice loud and clear in her head, piercing any other sound around her.

_"Ow, that... Hertz."  
_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Dark blackness, and oh did her eyes hurt.

_"What a strange... current...event."_  
Yes, yes it was strange, strange because she felt a soft blanket wrapped around her and the smell of cigar rolling in the air. A strong contrast to what she had fallen asleep too. It was quiet, way quiet with but the sounds of a wheels over dirt and the occasional bump jolting her awake.  
Slowly opening her sockets, Sammy found herself in the back of a truck staring up into the stark black New Mexico sky. With every star to greet her.  
As well as the bickering of 2 men in the front seat.

"This doesn't feel roight." An Australian accent punctuated the air, immediately and effectively answered back by a calm German man.

"Herr Fraulein falling from ze sky and receiving a large electrical shock is not right, nor normal. As far as we are concerned, she's dead. She has no pulse,"

Sammy raised her eyebrows, what did he say?

"... and would have a major concussion, zat is, assuming if ze fall and shock did not kill her first. " The German sounded tired, and weary as the Aussie grunted with disapproval.

Feeling extra stupid (and curious), Sammy attempted to sit up against the side of the truck, carefully keeping her throbbing head out of sight.

In the dark she could see the vast plain of dirt, stretching for miles. She never felt more sick to her stomach. She tried to recollect the events prior, but failed to remember beyond waking up not too long ago. Then she attempted to remember her name...and her home...her life...all drawing white blanks. White blanks, and that whispery voice that resided in her head.

"I don't think that she was electrocuted Doc. More loike...I don't know, it came from HER." The Aussie argued to a complacent companion who only uttered a simple "Hmmm" before the truck stopped at it's destination.

Destination Nowhere.

Sammy panicked and tried to push horrible thoughts out of her mind as she ducked back under the covers.

_"Watt ... are you doing here? When you can be ... amped... up like me?"_  
Oh god that stupid voice not now, the sound of slamming car doors only caused her to panic even more.  
_"You are ...re-volt-ting...to me."_  
Dammit dammit dammit.  
_"...SHOCKING."_

MOTHERPUSSBICKERINGBULLDOGPA NCAKEINGDOODLEFRICKER

Unceremoniously the blanket covers were ripped off and she was faced with a rugged, tall, 5'oclock shadowed, aviator wearing man accompanied by his slightly shorter, graying, sterile looking doctor dressed in white.

"Mien gott, she's alive." The doc said rather surprised. The Aussie stood even more puzzled with a shovel in hand. He saw that her eyes were wide open and hyperventilating was evident. What the Aussie and German didn't know however was that the voice in this blonde girl's head just couldn't shut it's nonexistent mouth.

_"Ohm my. Should've zapped out when you had the chance._

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

"Um, Miss, we seem to have a problem." A genuinely concerned voice hovered from the dark, in front sat a giant chair overseeing an even larger screen of today's events. An older, stoic and overly grudging woman sat back into her comfy chair rather uncomfortable at the events unfolding on the screen.  
"When is there NOT a problem Miss Pauling." The older woman answered coldly, before letting out a deep breath of smoke that fluttered to the ceiling.

"Oh! I see, you *ahem* already know." Pauling cleared her throat conservatively before looking back at the screen, something crashed from the ceiling in the area Engie was in, though, it was not clear what it was as the whole body of the being appeared nothing more as white static and noise surrounding it.

They watched the static's figure ran across the screen, distorting the screen's fringes as the image changed to it's destructive power on one of the Machines.

"What is that?" Miss Pauling murmured to herself, almost disturbed by the unnatural grunt-like chuckle emanating from the other woman's lips.

"I don't believe this. That abomination is back."

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN_**

What's a TF2 story without a little Administrator?


	5. Relaaax, I'm a Medic

I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF I WROTE LIKE 3 PAGES.

I really like this chapter for some reason, I don't know why.

I think it is because there's only ONE electric pun in it.

Yeah I know I'm lazy, I'll look for more.

P.S I don't own Demo's shitty cooking skills, if I did I'd probably visit a witch to make me mac an cheese.

* * *

What was that sound?

That sound right there.

Holy shit what are they doing?

The men, the men are fighting down there, war rumbled down there. What am I doing up here? Who am I?

Zammy's body shimmied into the corner of a utility closet, hiding behind the yellow-greenish mop and a bucket of grey mug water. She listened closely to the conversation down below, though there was not much to weed from it except a couple of curse words and several different languages. They had brought her up here hoping she would take to staying up there until they had found a way to deal with her. Not that she had a choice.

The Aussie and the German had brought her back to the base seeing how burying a live body just did not sit right, and quite frankly they were curious as to how a citizen had arrived at battleground. Alas, she could not remember her name upon asking, nor where she came from or her business. She did however, ace the "How many fingers am I holding up" test. The German along the way had likened her to a Valkyrie from the way she swooped into battle at that moment.

A very shitty one at that.

"Hudda hudd hudda?!"

"'Fraid not Pyro, I doubt anyone in the situation she's in would enjoy television right now."

"Anyone fed the lass? What kind of host leaves a guest hungry, oh that's right YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF BOGGIN BASTIRTS. I'm gonna make me- eh, the lass a snack."

"GOOD IDEA PUTRID BOOZEMAN, I'M STARVIN."

The voices downstairs started to become distinct, but it sure as hell did not help Zammy. She wracked her brain. What was she gonna do? Her brain reeled and plunged itself so deep into the confusion of her situation that she failed to hear the large heavy footsteps travel her way. They stopped in front of the door and the shade of a tall man peered through the opaque glass, it was not hard to tell that someone was inside the utility closet when a single voice kept murmuring out from it.

Suddenly the door to the closet creaked open and she was confronted by the tall German in the white lab coat and a tiny cooing (and bloody) dove on his shoulder.

"Herr Fraulien, I zink you are oferdue for a checkup." The German patiently looked on into the closet, all he saw was a scared tiny woman covered in dirty mop and dirty clothing. He took notice of the harness on her back and the holster to her side, she was like something out of a sci-fi film from back home, though he never really cared for those incredibly fake and naiive actors. Besides, she looked MUCH more lethal than the suave fakers.

"What is your name?" Zammy called out from her corner, as if compelled to stay in her barrier of cleaning agents and first aid kits.

She was doing amazingly well for something who does not remember her own name, Medic thought to himself. He extended an encouraging hand.

"Around here, Dey call me Medic." Medic mused, "Or doc for short." Seemingly satisfied, Zammy crawled out from her corner and placed her hand into the doctor's, pulling herself out from the dark.

"And vhat shall we call you Fraulien?" Medic inquired to the young blonde. Her eyes narrowed and twitched as if he had stabbed her, all the while evident that she was confused and scared. She looked down, her hand traveling to her eyes as she covered her face as if it would hide her thoughts.

"Ah, how 'bout, s-ssss..." She paused, as if the sound would bring back a piece of herself.

"Zam?" She looked up in triumph.

"Are you sure?"

"It has a familiarity."

"Ja. Herr Zam."

"Now, I vant you to lie down, and relax." Medic motioned a hand towards the only chair chained to the ground in the middle of a fairly big and crowded room. Zammy looked at him incredulously.

"Oh don't vorry, I am a professional. I am FERY good at vhat I do."Medic assured her, or at least tried too, it was hard to make someone comfortable when your workplace consists of wires, one harsh light and a couple thousand syringes placed in a monotonous order in see-through cabinets and drawers. A few of his doves were perched on top in the rafters along with Archimedes (who always finds a way to get himself dirty and bloody.)

Mentally, Medic noted that he had to brush up on his people skills.

Zammy sat stiff on the big white chair, far too big for a tiny woman like herself. Or maybe these men were just too damn HOOOOOOOOOGE. The sounds of arguing men could be heard from down the hall and echoed like thunder, emphasizing the hooge diaphragms in the males.

Lying down on the seat, she stared to the side facing away from the doctor, looking at all the equipment that seemed overused and worn out. Papers littered the area like a plague, some of which were covering a small metallic frame, hidden almost in the back, under the cabinets. Along with those items were books of various sizes as well.

"Herr Zam, it seems dat you are suffering from amnesia, most likely due to ze nasty fall you took earlier. " Medic strode on over, wielding a tiny strange looking syringe, filled with a blood-red substance that seemed to gleam under the poor lighting. Medic watched the uneasyness in her eyes growing large and her body shifting ``````````````````````````

"Oh no, no need to vorry, zis will help you." He pointed to the nasty gash along her calf, a wound she had given no though to, let alone felt at all. She debated whether to trust the strange man they called doctor, after all, from the era of time she came from, there were little to no actual "people doctors" around. Most, if not everything, was done by machines and synthetics, and yet even those seemed obsolete compared to the idea of a cure for wounds in a syringe.

A tiny one at that. As Medic leaned in on the wound to analyze it, the needle slipped out of his hand and broke viciously on the floor.

"Vell, zat was unfortunate. No vorry, let me get another." Medic sighed wearily as he went to go look for something in a drawer, Zammy watched the man's back, his arms fumbling around and his head lift suddenly in a paused annoyance. He marched over to the door and let in all the noise from outside come in.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU USE A STOVE YOU PRICKLY BUSHMAN!"

"DID ANY OF YOU CAVEMEN DO ZE LAUNDRY?"

"HUDDA HUDDA HUUUDDA HUDDA HUD."  
"SCOUT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DO THEM LAST WEEK."

"I'VE TOLD YOU, FOR THE LAST TIME I MAN HANDLE NO MAN'S UNDERWEAR EXCEPT MY OWN!"

"ZEY ARE TOWELS DUMME IDIOTEN!"  
Medic looked back at his patient and held up a finger, letting her know that he would come back soon. As soon as the door shut, it was mildly quiet, she sat awkwardly listening to the doves in the rafters coo to each other and flap around like it was a Saturday night, and of course the raucous that seemed to never end outside. Minutes seemed to float lazily on. Somewhere along the line she could hear the sound of several men gasp in surprise followed by a _FOOM _and a muffled laughter in a mask. There was so much chaos that it startled her when she heard a voice drift the completely opposite direction.

"Sorry Fraulien, I vill just get zis ofer vith." A familiar voice echoed from he back.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zammy sputtered, looking between the door in front of her and the door from the back of her, wondering how the hell he came in. Medic looked at her, and then two doors as if understanding what she might of thought.

"Secret doors, Helps me valk around unnoticed vith z'ese fools." Medic-from-the-back-door chuckled, he had a playful demeanor on his face, a strong contrast to what his face was earlier which seemed solemn and meloncholy.

As to how he had come around so fast, Zammy had no explanation. He yielded another syringe with the same colored liquid inside, he waltzed his way on over and stared lazily at her leg.

He just stood there, looking at the wound, smiling broadly as if he had happened upon a very nice prize in a cracker jack box, and she could've sworn she saw his eyes travel a bit too.

"Medic." She spat out, causing him fade out of his trance, the smile still stupidly wrapped around his face. The uneasiness rose and Zammy squirmed inside as he continued to stare at her eyes for a good second or two before speaking.

"So I vas saying, Amnesia, ja?" He gingerly placed a hand on her knee, checking the needle with the other hand.

"Don't vorry, zis von't hurt a bit. not only vill it heal the wound, but I bet it vill help vith your...head." He assured her in a whispering voice at the word, "head".

Without another word he inserted the syringe near the wound, she didn't even have a chance to make a sound as she watched the red medicine rush into her leg.

With any feeling she had left she felt her leg begin to feel heavy and numb, like a weight had been placed there, soon she couldn't feel the doctor's hand. A few seconds her vision started to blur, Her head started to hurt, and throb, and wrack itself, She placed her hands out towards the doctor in spite of the situation, feeling around for any support. She could hear the German's voice melt with the world, he chuckled and laughed at her yet he held her arm and supported her torso as the world in her head started to spin out of control.

"_Don't worry, this won't Hurt." _

"What...What have you done." She blinked harder as tears started to brim, looking up at Medic's head outlined by the dimming light above. His features sharp features seemed to morph and twist as he spoke.

_"It won't hurt to remember."_

"Why are you..." A lump formed in her throat.

_"It won't..."_

"No..."

_"Hurt."_

Suddenly the Medic melted into a familiar figure, someone from the past. Someone with large glowy eyes and a wicked grin. She thought she had forgotten, but "it" came back harder than a hot piece of lighting slamming the ground. Zammy swallowed hard but only got the feeling of dry cotton growing inside her ears, throat, eyes, head, and neck.

"No, no not..."

_"Remembering is hard, remembering...__**.Hertz."**_  
**"Oh my god."**

* * *

And the ENTIRE time all I thought of towards the end is:

This isn't a porno

This isn't a porno

This IS NOT A PORNO.

Shit I_... This kinda looks like a really bad porno._


	6. A Pain in the

Once she got locked out during a storm. No one was home and no one was coming home for a while, she was all alone in the middle of the country. The animals bayed from the big red barn and the clouds had started rolling in, but she had a mission.

Today was her birthday.

It was her twelfth alright, but she was determined to make it as special as possible, seeing as how her parents would not be coming back from their trip, and her grandma was out to town, probably buying her a pink barbie doll with those interchangeable shoes. She never really cared for those pieces of plastic, she had a bag of heads because of those confounded things.

She was a fidgety kid, and had a heart full of adventure, she was determined to find one before her grandma came home and she had to be "civilized" again. She ran out the front porch which at one point used to be white, and she ran. ran past the clucking chickens while carrying a glass jar ready to fill with tadpoles, ran past the big red barn while laughing at the sky and when she finally found herself in the midst of weeping willows she stopped to lie in the cool grass.

The day past. The clouds started to roll in and the wind rattled the leaves. By the time she had woken up from her nap it was too late, the rain started to pour and the trees cowered at the thunder. The cold hard rain made her shiver like a violent rattle snake, her feet carried her short and weighed her down and the frosty atmosphere ravaged her lungs.

The lightning followed her all the way out of the woods. It prowled after her every step. She started to scream and shout as it nearly licked her feet. Her world started to spin in a storm full of light and a mouth full of dirt. Soon she could feel her warmth starting to ebb away, her senses dulling to near darkness. She got up somehow, fighting the numbness in her joints and the cold that wracked her fingers until she lifted her head into the raging sky.

The last thing she saw was a bright white light.

...

If there was something wrong, the Administrator knew about it.

If there was a problem, the Administrator knew about it.

If there was a rat in the Ritz box in the back of the cabinet, the Administrator knew about it.

And what was appearing on her screen was far beyond a rat. Her eyes blazed the screen, mentally straining her happy gland which happened to be a very small seedling, it was like a nightmare revived into a day at the carnival.

"What...IS that?" Miss Pauling murmured to herself in the back. She had come back to find on the biggest screen, a white hot distorting mess.

"That. Is an age old pain in the ass." Helen spat as she watched the distortion on the screen rumble and writhe, she also watched the other mercenaries scatter in the dark like lost puppies. The power had gone out, Helen had always guessed that babysitting was an unfit job for her.

"Sometimes Miss Pauling, only sometimes, I question the very nature of my job."

"Miss?"

"Being an Administrator," Helen picked up a phone set upon her desk, she watched the distortion on the screen grow smaller and smaller until is started to resemble it's womanly form again, but it didn't stop there, it appeared to climb into the victim's eyes and mouth causing the entire area surrounding her to crackle.

"Or a fool." Her bony finger started to dial and the distortion started to vanish, leaving but the scene of a convulsing woman in the Medic's chair.

...

"OH MEIN GOTT, WAS GESCHIEHT!" Medic shouted, he had busted through the door and stumbled into a thicket of static and the body of the woman violently thrashing on the chair. Her skin made a crackling sound unlike anything he had ever heard, her eyes had gone all white and sparks of blue electricity had started engulfing everything around her.

Medic and his team had started to freak out when the lights started to flicker and pop like firecrackers on Soldier's favorite holiday. Medic attempted to touch her, but he felt a pair of hands pull him back, Heavy had joined in to check on his best friend's concerned screams.

"WHAT ON EARTH-" Heavy's voice boomed, as if on cue the Zammy's body went limp and the sparks stopped flying, leaving the room in complete darkness. There were no sounds except for the yelling of 5 other full grown men. Medic's breathing became heavy and quickened as he stared out into the dark where the body of Zam was suppose to be.

"Doktor, I do not like sound of this." Heavy muttered under his breath, keeping a reassuring hand on Medic's shoulder, if only to prevent him from wandering into the dark alone. Both of them could hear the sounds of their teammates bouncing off the walls in a panic, but not a peep from inside the dark room. Heavy backed away, Medic stayed put.

"Vait! I zink I 'ear somezing." Medic whispered, he tried very hard to listen in the midst of the others. He leaned in closer, his head peering into the void and his hand resting on the door frame, Heavy breathed hard and his feet shuffled anxiously.

The noises in the base start to die down, they became muffled and distant. Medic strained his ears, hearing only the sound of the inner ringing of his head. He stared into the dark, concentrating on the last spot he saw his patient's body, his eyes adjusted slightly allowing him to see that...

She was no longer there.


End file.
